One, Two
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: Things had not gone according to plan, and he couldn't handle that.  Heck, he wasn't sure he could even follow through with the original plan.  Initially written as a sequel to Everything's Alright but can be read as a standalone story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. They are the property of Nickelodeon Inc. I would give my left arm to own what they own. Then I could get a new titanium one..along with other stuff.**

**Author's Note: This is written from Zuko's POV, mainly his thoughts. Most people don't like to read first-person, but I feel that it works best for this piece of writing. **

**Author's Note 2: While this is technically a sequel to Everything's Alright, I actually think it almost works better as a standalone piece. So you don't have to have read the former (of course I would love you forever if you did and left me a review ^_^) If you have read it though, you might have an easier time of figuring out what's happening. But that might take the fun away!**

**Enjoy!**

This was definitely **NOT **part of the plan! Why had he wanted to be in here in the first place? Katara was a grown woman. She could take of herself.

His hand hurt. Really bad. He was certain that all of the bones in it were broken. Didn't she realize he needed his hand? She was a bender, surely she understood the importance of his hands?

Holy crap! She was squeezing it even harder now!

Maybe being a one-handed firebender wouldn't be so bad...

"I HATE YOU ZUKO!"

Now it was getting personal. No wonder they had sequestered him in another part of the building all day.

"Don't worry my lord, they all say that. She doesn't mean it."

He seriously doubted that. Katara had the look of murder in her eyes. He had never been more afraid of her. And that included their stint in the Western Air Temple. Speaking of murder...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZUKO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Well that was an unfair accusation! It was her idea in the first place! Katara and her plan for the future of the Fire Nation...he had merely just fulfilled his obligations in this grand scheme of hers. Maybe if he started backing away..

"Where are you going? I didn't mean it baby, I'm sorry! Please stay! I need you Zuko."

Well how could he deny that? She had been through so much for him today already. The old women kept telling him it wouldn't be much longer. He couldn't feel his hand anyway.

There was a cry across the room. Shouldn't he go check on that? Make sure everything was okay? He still didn't fully trust these women that were huddled around Katara and across the room where the cry had came from.

"Everything's alright my lord. It's perfectly normal. You better get used to it."

Get used to it? He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening! And that it seemed to be happening again. Definitely not part of the plan.

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Agni! Hearing Katara's screams from all the way across the building earlier in the day was bad enough, but now they were right in his ear. Was she saying something? He could see her lips moving...just great, he'd gone deaf. What else could possibly happen today?

"ZUKO, I HATE YOU! I RUE THE DAY I EVER MET YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST..."

His hearing was back. Katara had just opened up the most foul-mouthed tirade he had ever heard. He was impressed in a weird sort of way. And he had been in the company of navy seamen and pirates! Must have come from all that time around Sokka...or Toph.

"SAVE ME FROM THE PIRATES MY ASS! I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR THAT! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE PIRATES!"

How many times did he have to apologize for that? So typical of Katara to bring that up now...egad, she had grabbed him by the collar and he was right in her face now!

"You know I didn't mean that, right? I'm sorry! I just wasn't expecting this. I don't think I can do it again, Zuko!"

Well he wasn't expecting it either! Say something to calm her down. Tell her she did a fine job the first time and she was almost done. Tell her how much you love her. Talk about turtle-ducks.

Turtle-ducks? What would that accomplish? Where had that come from?

"Would you like to cut, my lord?"

What in Agni does that mean?

"My lord? Would you at least like to look?"

Sure, he could handle that...he was wrong. Couldn't handle that! When did he acquire such a weak constitution? No wonder Katara hated him. The pain, or lack thereof now, in his hand was certainly nothing compared to what she was enduring. It would take all of her healing powers to heal **THAT.**

One last scream from Katara...

"It's a girl!"

...and it was all over.

He had a daughter. They had a daughter. A Fire Nation princess. Dark brown, almost black hair. The slightest tint of color in her skin. Would she have blue eyes like her mother? Or gold eyes like his? That question could also be asked about...

"And here is your son, my lord."

A small bundle was brought to him from across the room and placed in his arms.

"They were born about 10 minutes apart. You did very well Lady Katara. You should rest up now."

These old ladies certainly were nice.

"You okay Zuko?"

He kept looking from his arms to Katara's. Boy. Girl. Prince. Princess. One baby. Two babies. Holy crap, he had twins! When did that happen? He didn't think he could handle one, let alone two. This was not part of the plan! He didn't sign up for this!

"Calm down Zuko! Look at me. Zuko! Look at me!"

Why did she seem so peaceful? Was this the calm before the storm? Before she killed him for making her go through this, twice? Before she "saved him from the pirates?"

"We can do this, Zuko. It's okay. Sometimes things don't go according to plan, but it's for the better. Just breathe. Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded clumsily and got up to trade. He placed his son in Katara's unoccupied arm and picked up his daughter. _His daughter..._

One look at her and he was lost. Maybe Katara didn't have such a bad idea after all.

**How'd you like it? I personally thought it wasn't as good as **_**Everything's Alright**_** but I think I did pretty fair. I look forward to and accept all of your reviews : ) **


End file.
